Sailor Moon Orion
|Row 3 title = Voices of |Row 3 info = Stephanie Sheh Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Robbie Daymond Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch |Row 4 title = Composer(s) |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Country of origin |Row 5 info = United States Japan |Row 6 title = Original language(s) |Row 6 info = English |Row 9 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 9 info = Naoko Takeuchi Dave Polsky Jeffrey M. Weiss Zev Weiss |Row 11 title = Production company(s) |Row 11 info = Juban Productions |Row 13 title = Original network |Row 13 info = Cartoon Network (U.S.) (Japan) |Row 15 title = Preceded by |Row 15 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) The Promise of the Rose Hearts in Ice Black Hole Dream}}Sailor Moon Orion is an upcoming American/Japanese animated television series, produced by , Juban Productions in America and animation provided through in Japan. It is based on the japanese magna series Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi and the 1995 anime series that was co-produced in Canada. It is both a reboot and sequel to 1995 Sailor Moon series. This series is the fourth adaptation of the series and first to be produced by both America and Japan. Plot Serena Tsukino aka, Sailor Moon / Princess Serena and her fellow Sailor Scouts protect Earth and Galaxy from various bad guys with their new Quason Sabers. Cast and Characters *Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury * Cristina Vee -Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh - Mino Aino / Sailor Venus *Robbie Daymond - Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask / Prince Darien *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis Development The U.S. partnered with Japan to create a new series for general audiences titled Sailor Moon Orion which of course references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all age appropriate content from the 1995 anime series that was co-produced in Canada. will produce and finance the series with Jeffrey M. Weiss and Zev Weiss will executive produce Toei Animation will not have any involvement with series whar so ever Japan's will cover the animation requirement author Naoko Takeuchi and will take on executive producing and showrunning duties. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Robbie Daymond, Michelle Ruff and Johnny Yong Bosch will reprise their respective roles however their characters will be featured as 18-20 years rather than 14-16 and will retain their English names from the DiC Entertainment, Cloverway Inc. and Optimum Productions dubs, Takeuchi also confirmed that Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn will appear in the series pending on outcome of the first season. It will air on Cartoon Network in U.S. along Voltron: Defender of the Future and Ronin Warriors and in Japan. Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Asahi Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Studio 4C Category:English-language films Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Reboot Category:Sequel series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon